Bad Intentions
by buymelilies
Summary: Eliza Minnick and Arizona Robbins in a bar bathroom, and then there's the cab ride home... it leaves for no further introduction.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So this is just pure smut because… who doesn't need a little Ariliza smut?! ;)**

* * *

I've had the worst day today, so to say that I'm looking forward to unwind and shoot down a couple of drinks with my girlfriend at Joe's would be the understatement of the year. I'm going as fast as I can, knowing that my blonde bombshell has been waiting for me the last hour or so. When I enter the bar, I'm immediately met with the smell of booze, sweat and nuts. Just as a bar should smell like. One thing I love about this bar is the fact that it means me finally getting to see and touch my girlfriend whom I haven't seen since yesterday morning, our schedules being far off. I take in the room, the crowd, and then I spot the woman I've missed fiercely. There she is… looking beautiful as ever, dark slim jeans hugging her legs, a loose light green shirt showing of her incredibly strong arms. Her hair's lightly curled, making her look like a goddess in disguise. And as I move closer to where she's standing at the counter, her cleavage pops right into my face, teasing me instantly. She clears her throat, my eyes going straight to her face. Arizona wears a mischievous expression, her eyes a shed darker than usual.

"Hi there, Dr. Minnick," she smirks. "See something you fancy?"

"Actually I do," I smirk right back at her, my hand finding the lower of her back. "You look amazing," I whisper into her ear, not really caring that my tongue somehow found the shell of her ear, running down the length of it. Arizona moans in return which sends a shiver down my spine.

"I've missed you," she says sweetly, squinting her eyes at me before waving the bartender to serve us. "One beer for me and four shots of tequila for my girlfriend."

"You're buying me four shots and drink one beer yourself… what's wrong with that picture?" I ask her, questioning her order and her intentions.

Arizona just laughs, taking a swig of her bottle as its placed before her on the counter. "You're an hour late, I've already had my shots," she clarifies, her dimples popping out… just as that freaking cleavage does.

"You know… it's pretty mean flashing that thing," I say, pointing at her chest and that goddess cleavage. "…when you've got no intention of doing anything about the lurking guys you've already won over in the last hour or so."

My girlfriend stares at me in what I interpret as awe. I don't know if it's because I surprised her or caught her bad intentions, but when it comes to Arizona's rack I've always got something to say. And somehow I think she loves it.

"And why do you think my intentions are bad, Eliza?" Arizona raises her eyebrow, biting down on her lip. Oh my God… that look. She knows it goes straight to my center, she knows it! And now she uses it against me, it's no fair.

"How many drinks exactly have you bought tonight?" I simply ask her, pressing my thighs together. My hand caressing the skin under her shirt, just above the hem of her jeans.

"5," she states proudly.

"And if you don't count this round?"

"Then…" Arizona hesitates, her lips suddenly at my cheek. They rest there for a second too long, then they trace down my jawline. This makes my entire body shiver in delight, and she knows the effect she's having on me. No… no!

"Then what, Arizona?" I collect myself. Her lips are still leaving little kisses on my jawline, nearing the spot on my neck that drives the both of us crazy. The spot where neck becomes shoulder, right there… right there! And so she goes…

"Then. None," she states without hesitation. When her tongue is about to dwell at the special spot on my neck, she trails off, leaving me frustrated. Her face appears right in front of me, her eyes dark and beautiful. My eyes instantly seek out her boobs…again. Jesus Christ, those boobs. "My intentions are never bad, Eliza, you should know."

I can't remember why my day had been bad. I'm frankly having a hard time remembering my own name. But I do not care right this moment. This gorgeous woman is testing me, but I'm in no place to be tested. I can't take it, not today. But this woman, this fantastic woman is spinning me around, twirling me around her little finger and you know what… I let her because… well, because it's Arizona Robbins. Because it's the hottest woman to have ever stepped upon the face of the Earth. She can do whatever she wants to do with me, to me, on me, inside of me. As long as it involves me cumming, as long as it involves her moaning or thrusting, as long as it involves heavy breathing and wet kisses. I'm all for it.

"Eliza?" Arizona asks me tenderly, her hand now on my cheek. "Where did you go?" she smiles.

"Bathroom," I blurt out, grabbing her wrist and pulling her after me. All I hear is Arizona giggling behind me, her other hand on one of my cheek buts, squeezing it as I try to get us through the crowd and into one of the bathroom booths. Her hand maybe, maybe not slip under the hem of my dress.

Arizona smirks smugly when I hurl her into one of the booths, slamming the door shut and locking it behind us. Pressing my girlfriend against the locked door, I kiss her fiercely, not wasting any more time. I need to have her now.

"What took you so long?" Arizona moans hoarsely when we get up for air, her eyes closed.

I don't answer, I just ravish the beauty that is Arizona pressed against a cold surface. This is perfect. A mix of hot and cold. It's magnificent and oh so hot. Arizona writhes, trying to suppress her moans my lips are causing her. She knows it's not polite to moan freely at a public place, but she also knows that I _looove_ when she does. I'm betting that she's thorn right about now.

I continue to ravish her neck, my hands working their way down her perfect body. I make sure to ghost her hardened nipples, electing yet another lingering moan. I press my center against hers, thanking God for having helped me to decide to wear a light summer dress. Arizona clearly enjoys my choice of clothes as well, her hands now for sure groping my ass, having scooted the fabric up my thighs. The friction is amazing but I need more. As fun as it is to make my girlfriend all hot and bothered in a dirty bar bathroom, I desperately need more. Slowing my kisses and my actions, she opens her pools of cerulean. We connect our eyes, making each other our life anchors. I smile at her which she returns with a soft kiss. When we break, Arizona nods her head slightly. That's all the permission I need.

I unzip her zipper, slipping my hand into her jeans to cup her outside her panties. The heath I'm met with is life changing. It's making my center soak through my own panties. She's heavenly and to think that she's mine. That's just too much right now, but I won't give it up. No chance, not ever.

"Eliza," she draws, her hips bucking into my hand. "Touch me."

"I am, Arizona," I smirk, enjoying that she's not the only one having this kind of effect.

"More… more," she begs, bucking harder against me. She laches herself onto my neck, sucking, while she hugs me with one arm around my shoulders; the other arm still attached to my but cheek.

I can't deny this woman anything and I really want to feel her wetness on my skin, so I do as she wants. I give her more. I slip my hand out of her jeans, making her whine in frustration. Using both my hands to drag her jeans down her thighs, I remove her panties just as smoothly. I place my right hand on the door behind her, needing the leverage. And then I cup her again, her juices running into my hand. I moan at the sudden moisture in my hand while she leans in and kisses me with full force. I run two fingers up her folds, bathing them in her liquid, before adding pressure to her bundle of nerves. She hisses out, a big moan escaping her throat. It causes my own center to run over.

"Please," she begs one more time, her lips all over my mouth. Her teeth scrap my teeth, biting down on my tongue. "Eliza…"

I wait no more. Pushing my fingers inside of her she takes me so very expertly, my fingers fitting into her like they were made to do so. I pound into her heath again and again, Arizona's back slamming into the door. She's using whatever strength she's gathered to ride my fingers alongside my thrusting, making this an even rhythm. As I continue to slam into her, I let my head fall to her chest, my tongue instantly planting itself in between her breasts, collecting every drop of sweat and Arizona I can get. She uses this position to rest her head upon me as I bend my neck. I put more pressure to her clit with my thumb, Arizona's head slamming into the door behind her in pure ecstasy. I use her exposed neck as a path to lick and suck on, Arizona trying desperately not to cum just yet, enjoying the sensation too much. She screws up her eyes, biting down her lip and I swear, it will leave a mark. She's so damn hot, I can't believe she's real and she's right here. The music from inside the bar vibrates all the way into the bathroom, making our grunting and moaning almost soundless… almost. Thrusting into her with a strong pound, slowly removing my fingers just outside of her aching core only to fil her again, I go about this procedure three more times. Arizona's taking all she's giving, she's taking all of me and I wouldn't have it any other way.

"L-let me c-cum, E-liz-liza," Arizona begs hoarsely, her breathing uneven. Her hair's all messed up, just how I like it when I fuck her like this. It spikes me on to know that I'm the one doing this to her. That I'm the one making her want to cum. It's an honour, really. And with that, I curl my fingers inside of her, keeping her body flushed against the cold surface. She goes stiff, her jaw fixed, her mouth agape. She's pure utopia. She's not real except that she is. When her jaw relaxes, I slowly move inside of her, dragging out the last of her orgasm as she comes back to this reality.

"Who's-who's the one with the bad intentions, huh?" Arizona breathes. I pull out of her, smiling as she watches me place my fingers in my mouth.

"Who? Me? Never," I fake innocence as I swirl my tongue around every inch of my fingers, intensely enjoying everything Arizona has given me. Arizona licks her lips in anticipation.

"My turn," she goes to pull up her panties and jeans, zipping them impressively quick before looking me straight into my eyes. "Come on…" Arizona's dimples luring me in.

"Where to?"

"I've always wanted to fuck you in a cab. No time like the present, ay?" Arizona reveals, unlocking the booth and then walking out, leaving me dumbfounded.

* * *

 **AN2: So there... I hope you enjoyed it :) Feel free to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So you wanted another chapter… You wanted to know what Arizona would do to Eliza in a cab. Well, here it is. Ask and you shall receive, apparently ;)**

* * *

I'm not sure what exactly has gotten into my girlfriend… or I know that I was just inside of her a couple of minutes ago… glorious minutes I may add… but other than that, I don't know. I just know that I like this side of her. No, I don't like it, I freaking _love_ it. It's pretty damn hot and I'm so turned on right now that I have to psychically cross my legs as we wait for a cab to pull up the curb. The scent of Arizona still lingering on my fingers as I go to tuck a stray of hair behind my ear. It sends a shiver down my spine, remembering what I just witnessed in the bathroom… what I just did in that bathroom. Inhaling the fresh air of Seattle, I place one hand in the back pocket of Arizona's jeans. When I squeeze around her but cheek, she turns her head and display those freaking dimples again. She's both so incredibly cute and so inhumanly sexy at the same time. It's freaking crazy. She leans in to drop a kiss on my lips, her teeth softly biting down on my lower lip, causing me to moan into her mouth. I wobble a little, my knees suddenly gooey. She just takes me by the arm, making sure to be my anchor. I grin at her, Arizona's eyes shining.

"What's with the knees, Dr. Minnick? Your bones not working?" Arizona smirks, knowing very well that she is the reason I'm as smooth as butter.

"Shut up," I say sternly, pulling her into me by her shoulders. I can't control my need to kiss this woman, and I'm not even drunk. The booze coats the tongue of my girlfriend, making me dizzy but it's oh so wonderful. Arizona participates, her hands roaming all over my back. I don't waste any time in demanding excess to her mouth, exploring every nook and cranny. Arizona moans, griping me tightly by my hips, causing another shiver to run down my spine. When we break for air, it's not because of oxygen… or it is, but it's also the whistling coming from a group of beer drinking guys, sucking on their nicotine straws outside of the bar. Arizona just shrugs at them, turning her face towards the street and trying to get a cab driver's attention. I just nod towards the group, signalling with my eyebrows that I'm very well aware of the fact that I've got _the_ hottest girlfriend in the entire universe.

"Eliza," Arizona calls sweetly. I turn around to see Arizona opening the door of a cab. "Get in, gorgeous."

Without any further ado, I go to climb into the car. But before I'm placing myself in the seat, I lean over the door to kiss my girlfriend…hard, taking her a little off guard. She leans into me, her lips pressing themselves perfectly against mine. When the cab driver clears his throat, I smirk into the kiss. I love the surprised look on her face which quickly changes into one of those horny looks I've become an expert in analysing. She's plotting something, and _man_ … do I want to know what.

"Come on now," the cab driver orders. "In or out?"

"Sorry," I smile sheepishly, not looking at him but my girlfriend. Then I climb into the car, buckling up.

"Actually both," Arizona whispers to no one as she closes the door behind me and rounds the cab, only to climb in next to me. "Hi," she breathes.

I just grin at her, playing along. "Hi… so, you come here often?"

"Nope. But I plan on you to cum…" she winks at me, her voice all sultry and low. _Oh dear Lord_ … she wasn't kidding before. I'm coaxing myself to not moan out loud by that statement. She's going to kill me some day, I'm positive.

"So ladies… where to?" the cab driver asks, his eyes in the rear-view mirror.

"I'll give you 50 bucks if you just drive around the blocks," Arizona suggests as she leans closer to the front of the car, her hand finding my knee and squeezing.

"Um, why?" he asks in disbelief.

"Does it matter?" Arizona raises her eyebrow, her hand going further up my leg as she strokes the skin she finds. I'm sure she can feel the heath coming from my center, it's almost setting me on fire myself. "You get your money, we get a ride, okay?"

"So… you're not going anywhere?" Now it's his turn to raise his eyebrow at my girlfriend. Arizona just smirks, shrugging. Her fingers somehow already finding the fabric of my panties, stroking me oh so slowly on the outside. Her actions are covered by her arm behind her back as she tries to negotiate with the man. "Okay."

"Okay?" Arizona checks.

"Okay," he nods his head.

Arizona leans back in her seat, not removing her hand from between my legs. "And oh… no peeking in the mirror," she clarifies, squinting her eyes at the man in the rear-view mirror. I watch him sigh in disappointment. I try to suppress a chuckle but it's really hard when your girlfriend's just made a deal with a random dude to drive around, not using his mirror while she does whatever it is she's got planned out. I do not know what to expect, but I'm dying to figure out. "Got it?" Arizona asks, meaning business.

"Got it!" he says as he starts the engine, driving out in the street.

Finally, Arizona looks at me, her eyes covered in a membrane of booze and beauty. She looks horny as hell which pretty much mirrors the feelings going on inside of me. She doesn't buckle her seatbelt, scooting closer to me. Making sure her hand never leaves my heating center, she presses it against me while she situates her sideways in the car. I moan in delight as the pressure to my clit sends waves of shock through my body. Arizona glances at the mirror for a second, wanting to see if the man kept his part of the deal. When she doesn't see a set of ogling eyes, she returns her attention to me. _Thank God_ …

Arizona leans in to capture my earlobe between her teeth, her tongue carefully licking little circles, as her hand between my legs follow the motions her tongue does… It's electrifying. It's so inappropriate, but that's for another day to discuss. Right know all I can think about is my girlfriend's actions. I need her to touch me, feel me, grope me, take me… anything, I need her to do anything to me. I'll take it all… everything she's got planned.

Arizona feels my breath getting ragged. After releasing me from my seatbelt, she snakes her right arm around my waist, resting it at my hip from between the seat and my back, keeping me in place. My eyes battles, not knowing if they are to stay open or closed as my girlfriend continues to feel me up in a freaking cab.

"Open your eyes," she whispers, her lips now behind my ear, kissing the skin she finds. "Keep'em open!"

"Nnngh," is all I've got. I fixate my eyes on the headrest before me, one hand at the door handle to my right, the other one fisting itself. Arizona keeps stroking me, making sure to get my juices flowing. Her hot breath washing all over me, the hairs on my arms and neck rising with the sensation.

"Spread your legs, Eliza," Arizona coaxes. When I uncross my legs, she immediately helps me with the spreading, getting herself enough room to do whatever she wants. I'm a mix of pure teenage hormones and a little bit of insecurity. You can't get off in a cab, you just can't. It's not appropriate. But I'm guessing the one who's been making that rule hasn't had Arizona Robbins' hands between their legs nor has that person got Arizona Robbins' lips attached to their neck. So I'm guessing this is the exception to the rule. Arizona Robbins is my exception to every rule, actually. Speaking of rules, Arizona doesn't seem to care a bit about those right now. Her smooth hand cupping my center. I buck automatically into her touch which gets my girlfriend to bite down on my shoulder.

"You. Are. So. Fucking. Wet," she speaks under her breath as she kisses the place she just bid. "You okay?"

I can't answer her, I can't focus on anything besides what she's doing to me right here, right now. I nod, giving her permission to do what she pleases. And so she does. Pressing her front against my side, my shoulder pushed between her breasts; her loose shirt providing the space we need. Arizona runs her hand up and down my center, enjoying a little too much how much power she's got in this position. I've still got my eyes locked at the headrest, trying to comprehend all of the amazing feelings shooting right through me. When she stops her actions and presses her thumb against my clit, my head shoots back, my eyes instantly closing.

"Nuh-uh," Arizona scolds in a whisper. "Eyes open."

I do as she asks of me, turning my head to look at her. When we lock eyes she makes sure I'm okay, sending me a sweet but devilish smile. I lean in to place a kiss on her lips which she eagerly accepts, her lips smearing themselves all out my mouth. I hungrily participate in this battle, as Arizona swiftly removes my panties to the side.

The cab comes to a stop, making us halt in our actions. Not bothering to figure out what caused the movement, Arizona just runs two fingers through my folds… my very drenched folds, I might add. The scent of my arousal meets my nose and clearly Arizona's too. The sensation of my scent and how wet I am because of her drives Arizona crazy, I know so. She detaches herself from our kiss, going straight for my pulse point as she collects my moisture on her fingers. Sucking, biting, marking me. I moan… loudly.

"Shhh," Arizona chuckles before returning to her work. I slam my head back in frustration, shaking it from one side to the other again and again. Arizona's actions leaving me without any chance of getting out of this with sanity. And it's amazing, it's hot and it's oh so freaking unbelievable. She is… all of that. I am pudding in her hands… literally. Those hands, though. And those fingers, those master fingers. Speaking of…

Arizona enters me with no warning, making me arch my back off of the seat, my head once again slamming itself back into the headrest. "Godddd…" I hiss under my breath. The cab moves again, not that any of us cares.

"Arizona's just fine," she smirks, her fingers pumping in and out of me with full vigour… like a pro doing what's to be expected of an expert. Arizona's an expert in me… everything concerning me and my sexual needs. She knows me and what I want… sometimes even before I know it myself. "Open your eyes, Eliza." I oblige, looking straight ahead.

The hand not trying to kill me, snakes from behind my back to the front of my chest, squeezing my breast in a mix of strong and weak squeezes. What I'm experiencing is almost magical… all of this creating a sex-filled bobble I don't ever want to come out of.

Arizona curls her fingers inside of me, causing me yet again to arch my back, moaning. I bite down on my lip, knowing very well that I'll soon bleed. But it doesn't matter. Arizona Robbins has got me feeling more alive than ever, so what does a little blood mean… it means nothing, she means everything. I use my ass to meet her thrust, lifting off the seat just a fraction meeting her fingers in an almost silent dance. She uses her free hand to turn my head, smiling brightly at me as she flicks her thumb over my bundle of nerves, watching me screw up my eyes as she screws me in this freaking cab. She enjoys it… I enjoy it… heck, the cab driver sure enjoys it, because let's be honest… he knows what's going on, he's got ears. But I don't care, tomorrow maybe… but not now. Now I'm about to come in the hand of my oh so hot girlfriend while we're escorted by a cab driver. It's just plain stupid but it's fucking amazing…

She curls her fingers once more, testing where I'm at… the wet sound of her fingers going in and out of me is about to explode my ears, her hot breathing against my face as she watches me change due to her actions. I'm like her masterpiece, she's the artist. And then, when I somehow find the strength to open my eyes and look at her again… then… then she does the scissors-move with the two fingers buried in my heath only to drag them against my walls. That… _that!_... sends me over the cliff… with a silent cry, my mouth agape as we stare at each other. I cum hard, feeling myself pool into her hand. I'm sure it's going to stain the seat but I couldn't care less right now. She smiles at me, those dimples popping and going straight to my heart. _Wow_ …

"You okay there?" she whispers when I finally find a somehow decent facial expression. She pulls out, causing me to shake due to the loss of her fingers inside of me.

"Mmmmh," is all get out, my throat hoarse. Twisting slightly in my seat, I chastely press my lips onto hers. Arizona grins, sporting a very smug look. "What?" I croak out with a smile.

"Look who just came in a cab."

"Your bad intentions…" I chuckle, finally finding my own voice. "…are very hard not to be affected by."

"I'm not the one with bad intentions here," Arizona shakes her head no while grinning. " _You_ thought stepping into this cab… that you were about to have your world rocked, right?"

"Look who's making high assumptions here," I squint my eyes, basking in the fact that this is so easy… me and her, teasing each other right after having made a very inappropriate thing in public. I love her _sooo_ much, it's freaking scary sometimes.

"Well, didn't you?" Arizona looks at me in interest, the truth very most having been on display the entire time.

"So?"

"The bad intentions are all on you, Minnick."

"And what do you mean by that?" I raise an eyebrow, laughing.

"If you hadn't worn that dress, we wouldn't be here…" she points at my outfit.

"What?" I exclaim, snorting.

"It all starts with a dress," Arizona states matter-of-factly, like it's something everyone besides me knows. "Everyone knows that."

I can't believe how she does that… _that_ … always turning the tables so that she's the innocent one. She just fucked me in a cab but then makes me out to be the unruly sex-freak. She's unbelievable… I'm so going to marry this woman one day!... my intentions being all good and all… I mean, mostly good.

* * *

 **AN2: So, there you had it. I hope you enjoyed taking a cab ride with Arizona and Eliza ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Picture this… coming home from _that_ cab ride ;)**

* * *

So… I've literally just had the ride of my life. I knew my girlfriend was all hot and sexy, and we have had sex in public places before… lots of times, actually… but this… _this_ just rocked my world. _She_ just rocked my world. She's like some sex-genius knowing exactly what she's doing. And to think that I'm the one receiving all of her actions, that just puzzles me sometimes. In a good way, though. And now… now I'm standing in my freaking underwear in the middle of her bedroom, licking my lips at the sight before me. Arizona is sprawled out on her bed, looking like a masterpiece; a naked masterpiece… _my_ naked masterpiece.

"See something you fancy?" Arizona asks seductively, repeating her words from earlier at the bar.

"Like you wouldn't believe," I state as I unclasp my bra then pushing my panties down my thighs and off. "Scoot back."

I watch as Arizona moves further up the bed, a sultry look all over her gorgeous face. "Like this?" she asks innocently as she spreads her legs just a fraction, the sight of her burning center teasing me. I nod in responds which gains me a dimpled smile.

I need to be closer to her, I need to feel her… right now. I crawl atop her, carefully not to touch her just yet. Hovering over my very sexy girlfriend, I watch as she bites down on her lip - that lip that already got marked in the bar bathroom earlier. I shiver at the memory, absentmindedly closing my eyes. Arizona's lips attach themselves onto mine, dragging me out of my haze only to place me in a new, present one.

Her hands are all over my back, squeezing my ass and thighs, clearly enjoying my current position on all four. When both of her hands strokes one but cheek each, I moan aloud, the tips of her fingers _accidently_ ghosting my dripping core. She smiles into the kiss, both of our breaths heavy.

"God, you're gorgeous," I moan, Arizona's lips assaulting my neck instantly. My arms show signs of exhaustion, not finding the strength to keep my body up while this goddess uses her magic on me. Deciding this is not how this is going to go now… wanting to show Arizona that she may have won the sex in a public place category, but I can play too. I quickly gather myself, pulling back my neck. Arizona looks me in the eyes, questioning my actions, still wearing that sexy look, though. "Stay still," I whisper into her ear. That gets me a silent whimper, Arizona's hands caressing the back of my thighs in painfully slow circles. She nods her head, all of her golden locks moving with the motion. Leaning down to give her a passionate kiss, I enter her mouth with my tongue. We moan into each other's mouths, Arizona's hands going straight to my chest, squeezing both of my breasts in her skilfully hands. As much as I enjoy this… her touch… I need to feel her arousal on me. I need to feel her juices on my skin. I need her to feel what she does to me… how she makes me feel every time she touches me.

I break the kiss and straddle her lower stomach. Arizona's eyes almost pop out of her head at the sensation the new position creates. I can feel how my own juices are freely flowing from inside of me and onto her hot skin. She takes hold on me by my hips, guiding me harder against her toned stomach. I gladly follow her lead, enjoying the feeling of me sliding back and forth on my girlfriend. I make sure not to make this into a frenetic action, this is all about us feeling every bit of each other as long as we can persevere. I gently rub myself onto my girlfriend in small, rhythmic circles, Arizona's eyes all fixated on my every move. I watch her in awe. I watch as she is about to explode from the scene before her. The sensation is almost unbearable and I'm about to cum. Arizona tightens her muscles, giving me much more friction as I rub myself off on her. The room is filled by moans coming from both of us and the scent of sex. It's blissful. It's freaking amazing. I lean down to kiss her again while I continue my motions. Arizona hungrily participates in the kiss, her nails digging themselves into my hips. It stings but beautifully so.

I lift myself from the fantastic body beneath me, Arizona immediately frustrated by the lack of contact. "Patience, love," I whisper as I run one finger between her soaked folds, Arizona bucks, trying to get some friction herself. "Ah-ah," I scold her, nudging her nose with mine. "You're so wet, baby… is that all for me?"

Arizona doesn't answer. Instead she guides the rest of my fingers to her center, rubbing them against herself. It's so fucking hot, I can't stand it… or I can, but I can't. It's too much, but it's soooo good. Relishing the moment, I inhale the scent of Arizona, the scent of our love making while she continues to stroke herself using my hands. When she's just on the verge to orgasm, I pull away taking her hand with me. "Not yet."

"Eliza!" she whines, her back arching.

"Give me two seconds," I tell her as I peck her lips, Arizona raises her eyebrow in anticipation. Both of our breaths uneven, my heart about to pound out of my chest due to this incredible woman writhing beneath me.

I situate myself so my center meets hers. The contact shooting shocks of ecstasy through my body like daggers. The heath is so amazing I'm almost cumming on the spot. Arizona gasps, her eyes wide as I move to find the right position, the best angle.

"Kiss me!" she orders, pulling me down to her with such force, I'm nearly tumbling off of her. Her lips hit mine as she growls into my mouth. I'm so turned on right now I'm practically melting above her. My juices making the perfect amount of moisture to grind down. And so I do…

Arizona hisses, I moan. Our movement becoming frenzied but that doesn't matter. Right now I just want to cum, right now I just want my girlfriend to cum, if possible at the same time. I feel the fire burning inside of me as I grind down on her, using her toned thigh as a surface of friction. My one arm keeping me upright beside my girlfriend's head, the other placed beside her left hip.

"Eli-Eliza," she moans between hard kisses, her hands keeping me in place by my hips. In one swift motion I shift so that Arizona's injured leg is below my ass and my center situated a little crooked onto Arizona's opening. I use her good leg as an anchor, keeping my pace as I hold on to it and grind down. Arizona moans violently, meeting my grinding with the same amount of force. Every time our clits meet, we moan loudly in unison, the sweat dripping from everywhere on our bodies. This is heaven, this is hell… one beautiful hell. She is heaven, she is fire… burning inside of me, on me, all the time.

"You. Feel. So. Fuck-ing. Good," I groan with each thrust.

"Oh. My. Go-od, God," Arizona growls. "I'm-so… so-close."

"Me-me, too."

"FUCK," she moans as she cums hard, sending shivers down my body resulting in me following her dead on into the land of bliss and orgasm.

"FUCK!" I repeat my girlfriend's words as I keep on riding out our pulsing orgasms, one gentle thrust at a time.

"Kiss me!" Arizona demands once again, her hand flying up to drag me down to her by the neck. Letting her leg go, I oblige in being pulled down, crashing my lips onto hers. Arizona's heart beats uncontrollably and I can only imagine it follows mine. I feel like I'm about to combust right here, right now, in the arms of my girlfriend… which isn't really a bad way to leave this world, I might add.

Our bodies shiver as we both come down from the height we were just at. Kissing and stroking every ounce of skin we can. When air becomes an issue, I climb down her body, turning onto my back. Mirroring Arizona, I look up at the ceiling, desperately trying to catch my breath. She reaches out for my hand and intertwines our fingers between us.

"Okay, wow," she breathes out.

"Copy that," I chuckle hoarsely.

"That was awesome. You are awesome."

"Copy that."

"Stop that!" she nudges my hip with our linked hands while laughing.

"I can't," I state. "You used up… all my power… to form… coherent… sentences."

"Nah," she smirks. "Don't believe it, baby."

Arizona turns on her side, scooting herself closer to hug my side, draping an arm around my midsection. She sighs contently.

"It's true, though," I explain as I bask in the joy and the feeling of having this woman so close. Nuzzling my nose into her hair as I turn my head, I inhale her once again. Accepting all the aromas Arizona is giving me.

"You so win, though," Arizona states, drawing lazy circles around my nipples. It makes the hair on my arms rise.

"What?"

"The bad intentions."

"What?"

"Stop that, you idiot," she pinches my nipple while chuckling. "You're the one with _the most_ bad intentions."

"Well," I feign innocence. "You're the reason I get'em… so I guess you're just as bad."

"Copy that," Arizona chuckles as she kisses my shoulder, both of us needing to be as close to each other as possible.

* * *

 **AN2: You know what to do ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So you kept asking me to make another chapter of this Bad Intentions-fic. I tried to come up with another plot, and you know what… you're in quite the luck tonight. Enjoy, you smut-loving readers out there ;)**

* * *

I can't move… and it's not because of the arm draped across my midsection, no. It's not because I don't want to, no. It's not because I'm bound to the headboard or something, no. It's simply because of the fact that all my limbs are so overstrained from the incredibly hot sex I had last night… _all night in fact_. I swear to God, this woman next to me is like a lightning bolt with no desire to stop when meeting obstacles or something like the notion of no air or not enough space. She just keeps on going, _it's so freaking hot_ … My arms are sore, my legs are on the verge to break… _okay, maybe not, but it sure as hell feels that way_ … and my head's all kinds of messed up from the countless of orgasms I had and gave last night. My stomach feels like it's going to explode due to all the tightening it's been doing. I can't say that I'm complaining, I'm really not. I'd be a son of a bitch if I did complain about having this gorgeous blonde all night. I'm not, I'm really not… I just ache so much. And what's worse? As she lies there… on her back, her head slightly turned to my side, hair's all tousled while her chest lifts… _I can't help it_ … I want her… _again_. I need to touch her… _again._ I need to taste her… _again_. But she's sleeping. _Control yourself, Eliza._ You can't wake your girlfriend up because you can't control your hormones. It's pathetic… but, _God_ … look at that face, look at that chest, those lips… I can't function without touching her. **  
**

I carefully remove her arm from my stomach, placing it between our bodies. She stirs a little, but not enough to wake up. Her mouth does a little movement, making the butterflies in my belly bask their wings. I turn to my side, resting my head on my elbow, just watching her sleep. She's a masterpiece… _she's my masterpiece_. She's like Mona Lisa, you know… _just pretty and blonde_. I carefully run a finger over her lips, feeling the softness even though the moisture that usually keeps them soft isn't present at the moment. I keep on running my finger across every inch of her face… from her lips to the bridge of her nose. From her nose to both of her eyebrows, her tiny, tiny wrinkles in the forehead, the shape of her ears. _Oh, how I love her helixes_ , the ear-stickers in the left ear. I run my finger down her jawline, her chin and up her cheek bone, only to resume to my fondling of her smooth lips. Not being able to contain my desire and need to kiss my girlfriend, I lean in and place a chaste kiss upon her lips. She tastes just as I remember, the epitome of love and sex, the epitome of life and affection. I couldn't and wouldn't wish for anything else.

As Arizona begins to stir, her head pressing deeper down into the pillow below her. I chance another kiss, this time pressing my lips a little harder against her, my one hand coming up to cup her cheek, kindly keeping her in place.

When I pull back to look at my sleeping beauty, I watch as she licks her lips. Arizona lets out the ghost of a moan, sighing in content as she shifts a little under the covers. I smirk down at her and then dips my head again, resuming my lip lock session. When I place my lips onto hers, she grands me entrance by slightly opening her mouth. I gladly accept the invite, entering her warm mouth with my hungry tongue. The moan I receive is enough to make my head spin, making me moan as well. She swallows my moan, her hand coming around my ass and pulls me closer. My eyes are closed while I keep on exploring her mouth, while I keep on tasting this magical woman. When air becomes an issue, we part. Arizona finally opens her eyes. The cerulean blue that meets my eyes is enough to make me fall even more in love with her. I lean in and place yet another kiss to her lips, desperately needing to feel all of her, as much of her as I can. She giggles and pinches me at the side.

"Hey!" I exclaim, biting down on her lip just a bit.

"Good morning, yourself," she greets me with one of her typical Arizona-smiles. She knows I'm a goner whenever she does that. _No fair_.

"What kind of way is that to say good morning?" I raise my eyebrow at her, continuing to leave little marks of my teeth all over her; her lips, her neck, her jawline. _I want to be everywhere on this fantastic body._

"You kind of pulled me out of a very vivid dream. You had to be punished," Arizona smirks, stroking the back of my head as I nuzzle into the crook of her neck.

"Is that so?" I pull back and look at her, a smirk on my face. "What did the dream contain?"

"I'm not one to kiss and tell," Arizona shrugs, her pretty face shining as she teasingly bobs my nose.

"Ah-ha," I say smugly as I pull down the covers, revealing the very naked and toned body of my girlfriend.

"Ahhh, cold. Coldness," she shrieks, trying to get the covers back. "Eliza, cold. Co-old."

"Don't worry. I'm hot, I'll keep you warm."

"Aren't you charming?" she laughs.

I go to place myself on top of her, she gladly lets me. Her hands coming to hold me by the hips, digging her well-shaped nails into the skin she finds. I begin moving atop her, going about the circular movements as I once again kiss her. This time with force and a sloppy aiming. I don't care, I just need to kiss her and keep the kissing going. Arizona bucks, making our heated cores meet. Memories of last night sends shivers down my core again, spurring me on. Arizona's one hand comes to the back of my neck, wiggling her fingers through my hair while keeping me in place by the hand on my hip. Her tongue battles mine, both wanting to make the other feel just as magical as we did last night. I feel how my arousal's already flowing… _it's so crazy_. She just turns me on all the time. It's like there's some kind of button she just presses and **bam!** My juices are flowing and I'm on the verge to orgasm all over the place.

"Shit!" Arizona growls as I grind down, her hips meeting my movements. "God, you're unbelievable," she breathes, her breath heavy with need.

"It's you," I state, pulling back from our kiss I slide down her body. When I find her nipples all alert, I take one of them in between my teeth, biting down lightly only to soothe it with my tongue afterwards. "It's all you, babe."

"Mmmh," Arizona moans, arching her back to try and get her entire breast into my mouth. I smirk at her reaction, once again dipping in and tending to her nipple while my other hand squeezes the other breast, flickering the nipple with my fingers from time to time. I can sense Arizona's orgasm building up and the smell of her arousal is in the air. The scent of horny Arizona is one of my favourites in the whole world. I know she's wet, I don't even have to feel it, even though I really want to. I just know she's soaked and ready for me. As am I… _ready for her_ … to take me. "More, Eliza… more," Arizona begs. I stop my actions and look up at my girlfriend.

Arizona opens her eyes, confusion covering her beautiful face. "Ugh. Why are you stopping?"

"I have an idea!"

"Eliza… Just… Please. I need you!"

"And I need you!"

"So get on with it," Arizona nods eagerly, her patience on the way to disappear.

I smugly grin at her, Arizona furrows her brow, the anticipation very palpable, though. I move to position myself. Placing my head between my girlfriend's thighs while I slowly lower my but onto her face, I look over my shoulder needing to get the clear from the blonde. When Arizona places her hands on both sides of my ass, I know she's ready and I know she knows exactly what I have in mind. She strokes both of my but cheeks, inhaling the scent of my arousal as I turn to look at her glistening entrance. Spreading her thighs just a fraction, I bask in the sensation of the buffet right in front of me. I've got the best feast in the city, in the states, in the entire world… and it's all here right before my very eyes, my nose, my tongue. Arizona kisses just below my cheeks which means for me to lower myself further onto her face. Taking a deep breath, I let my ass rest in her care as I place my hands on the inside of her thighs.

"God!" Arizona moans loudly as I take a swipe of her. She herself digs in, her tongue making contact with my soaked center.

"Jesus!" I croak out. I'm in no way to control my body… Arizona's tongue inside of me and her scent ravishing my nose and my mouth. I dig in again, making my tongue run through her folds once more, this time slowly. Arizona mirrors my action, causing my knees to wobble. She rearranges my position, spreading my legs to give her more access while she keeps me in place by her hands on my thighs. I once again lower myself onto her tongue which quickly resumes to its previous work, giving me pleasure and torture all at the same time.

I can't keep from moaning as I ride her face, Arizona's tongue working its magic on me, her nails digging into my thighs as I lap up everything she gives me between her legs. The taste of pure Arizona on my tongue is enough to send my over the cliff, but I hold it in. I want to keep this going for as long as it can. I place the tip of my tongue at her bundle of nerves, circling it while nipping it from time to time. It causes my girlfriend to growl, sending vibrations up into my own core. Arizona's licking speeds up, wanting to get all of me down in her mouth. She alternates between licking and thrusting her tongue up inside of me. When I stop my own tongue due to the arch I'm doing with my back caused by Arizona's ministrations, I find a steady rhythm following her thrusting up deep into me. My hands try to anchor themselves onto something… _anything really_ , as I ride out the orgasm this woman is giving me. Her thighs, the sheets, the bed, her knees. I seek out anything giving me leverage. _And boy, does she give it to me_. Her tongue working as a pro. I can't take it anymore, the muscles inside of me tightening giving away my impending surrender to her touch.

"No-no-no," I moan while still riding her face. "Not yet."

Arizona never lets up, her tongue continuing. In the matter of seconds, I'm filled with a finger, Arizona pounding inside of me with force. "Cum for me!" Arizona growls, once again sending shivers and echoes of love and utopic worlds throughout my entire body. "Cum for me, Eliza!"

"No," I groan hoarsely, but I can't get myself to remove myself from the mouth beneath me. I'm filled so perfectly by finger and tongue, by licking and thrusting.

"Oh yes!" Arizona corrects me, the tip of her tongue finding my clit. _That's all it takes_ … I collapse on top of her with a loud moan, my juices probably flowing out of me like an open bottle. I can't do anything about it, though. I'm a puddle of arousal whenever Arizona first starts her attempt on firing me up. She carefully shoves me off of her as she turns to rest her head on her elbow, looking down at me as I gather myself and come back to this reality. Arizona shoots me a satisfied grin, running her hand up my legs, helping me back to Earth. _Truth is… I don't want to be anywhere else._

When I've finally found my strength… _or what I could gather in the short time,_ I bring myself to mirror Arizona's position. She gives me a mischievous look when I scoot closer to her, using my arm to open her legs up for me. Her arousal is still so very evident and gorgeous. I don't waste any time in asking her, I just make contact with her wet folds, my tongue savouring the moisture it finds. Arizona throws back her head as she moans aloud, accepting the feeling pulsing through her body. Knowing very well that she's just been on the verge to orgasm, I keep my licks clean and careful, slowly building up her orgasm again. I don't want to use my fingers, no, I want to make my girlfriend cum only by using my mouth. The feeling of her arousal pool in my mouth is such a huge turn on for me… _and I want it now_. I go for the win. _And I always win!_

Arizona keeps me in place by squeezing my head between her thighs as I lick her into oblivion, her body bucking into my movements. "Yeah… yeah… keep going… keep-keep go-" Arizona moans as I lick like there was no tomorrow.

"Yes. YES!" she moans through her clenched teeth. "More, more! Eliza… MORE!"

The harshness and the desperation in my girlfriend's tone spikes me on, sending another round of arousal to spill from my own center _. She's so freaking hot when she's desperate for my touch_. I give it to her… I give her a thrust deep inside of her with my tongue, making sure to curl and twist it around as I do so. My head's caught between her thighs in a tight grip, it makes no difference though, because Arizona is cumming. She's cumming so very hard in my mouth. I can feel it. I can taste it. I'm lapping up all of my girlfriend's orgasm and I can't ever get enough of this. This is why I was placed on Earth. To have this woman, to be taking by this woman and to be with this woman in whatever we might come to face. _Bad intentions or not_ …

* * *

 **AN2: There! I hope you enjoyed the ride... If you have any suggestions to how I should take this one further, please let me know :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: You've been so kind leaving interesting requests and encouraging words. To the people who wanted a fluffy plot and something like that, I'll have to refer to my other fic "We need the rain". There's fluff, comedy and smut. This fic will only contain little bits of the awesomeness that is Ariliza-sex. Now you've yet again been warned ;)**

* * *

"Touch yourself!" I tell my girlfriend who's currently sprawled out onto our bed. She gives me a questionable look but nonetheless she snakes her hand down between her legs. "That's my girl," I praise the beautiful woman before me.

Arizona runs two fingers up and down her folds. She glistens with arousal… _with beautiful, beautiful arousal._ I made her that soaked. I made her pool into my mouth just moments ago. But now I want to watch her. Now I want to look at her as she satisfies herself, her perfect fingers working her own body. It's always been a fantasy of mine… watching my hot, hot, **hot** blonde get herself off while being close by. It takes everything I've got to not just dive in and do the job myself. That's why I've placed myself at the foot of the bed, Arizona resting her shoulders against the headboard. Her legs are spread wide open, my eyes drawn to her exposed center. She never got to take off her prosthetic because I really needed to taste her, I really needed to feel her pool inside my mouth. The taste of her still lingers on my taste buds, my lips and the tip of my tongue. _It's the best taste in the entire world._

I watch as Arizona squints her eyes, slowly dragging her fingers all the way up through her folds to rest at her aroused clit. She winches in delight when her fingers touch her heated member. "Like this?" she husks, making sure she's got my attention. _And she's got it alright._ "This what you want, Eliza?"

"Mmh!" I breathe through clenched teeth as I try my best not to ravish her. "More… I need more, Arizona."

Arizona starts circling her clit with her middle finger, bucking her hips ever so slightly to meet her ministrations. "Mmmmh," she moans hoarsely. The sight before me mixed with the sound and scent of my girlfriend makes for another round of arousal gathering between my thighs. I straighten my back, squeezing my hips in the process as I'm sitting all Indian-style, very well aware of the fact that Arizona has full view of my unclad sex. I'm giving her something to get herself off to, I guess. "Mmmh, yes, it feels so good," Arizona moans loudly, her head thrown back against the headboard, her back arching. _She's so beautiful._

"Are you gonna use those fingers?" I croak out, my voice raspy from being **so** turned on.

Arizona looks at me, her eyes dark with lust. She licks her lips before bringing her fingers into her mouth, sucking them one by one. _Goood… if only that was me_ … tasting that magnificent taste, feeling it swirling around inside my mouth. I bite down on my lip as I watch Arizona lick every finger clean. While cleaning her own arousal off of her fingers, she brings her other hand to where the other one took place just before. She resumes to work on her bundle of nerves, biting down on a finger when she pinches her clit, electing a loud growl to pierce through the room.

"Fuck!" I breathe out, cupping myself. I need to feel some friction. I need to do something about my impending orgasm building in the pit of my stomach caused by my incredible dirty hot girlfriend opposite me. "Fuck… you're so dirty!" I groan, pressing the palm of my hand down onto my own clit. "Ah!"

Placing both of her hands on her knees, Arizona spreads her legs even more, granting me greater access to her secrets. I'm almost cumming right there at the sight before me, Arizona's arousal practically pooling out of her. "See what you do to me?" she whispers, her voice covered in pure sex.

"Show me," I growl, letting one finger slip inside of myself. I gasp at the sensation, slowly thrusting it back and forth.

Arizona situates her one hand as she looks me dead in the eyes before slamming two fingers deep into herself with such a force, it makes her groan. "God, Eliza. Fuck."

"Arizona," I whimper, increasing the pace of my one finger, my other hand squeezing my breast forcefully following the rhythm of Arizona's pounding.

She continues her thrusting into herself, arching her back and lifting her ass. "Fuck. You feel so, so good," Arizona moans, inserting a third finger. My breath leaves my body and my heart stops for a moment. It's just too much but it's also so good. Almost too good to be true. Arizona's moans fill my ears alongside the wet sound of her fingers' work inside of her. _It's hypnotizing, it's mesmerizing_. Deciding I'm not being able to hold out anymore, I remove my finger from inside of me and launches myself at my girlfriend. I pull Arizona's fingers out and replace them with two of my own, hitting home with full vigour. Arizona cries out in surprise, resting herself onto her elbows meeting my every thrust.

"You like that, huh?" I growl, Arizona's eyes wide with the increasing force I pound into her. She's good, though, taking me so very expertly. "You like me fucking you, don't you?"

Arizona throws her head back, moaning out loudly as I continue to fuck her like there's no tomorrow. "You ready to cum?"

"God, yes!" she hisses. "Make me cum!"

I insert a third finger, dragging them down her walls as I grind myself down onto her thigh. Arizona collapses under my touch, pulling me down with her. She tangles her hands into my hair, keeping me in place as she sloppily kisses me. I hungrily participate in her battle for dominance of the mouth as I repress the burning increasing in my arm. I don't let up. I don't back down. I need my girlfriend to scream my name out loud so that the neighbours or whoever may pass by the hallway knows who Arizona belongs to. Feeling my own orgasm tightening my stomach muscles, I grind harder down onto Arizona while curling my fingers at her g-spot. This sends her over the cliff and into oblivion.

"OH. MY. GODDD!" she shouts. "ELIZA!"

And then she goes stiff only to almost transform into a mess of her own extreme orgasm. She holds me flushed against her body as I continue riding her thigh. Arizona's breathing is shallow and her eyes clouded with satisfaction and the feeling of being overwhelmed by complete happiness. That doesn't keep her from snaking a sneaky hand in between us, immediately plunging deep inside of me.

"FUCK!" I cry out in a mix of pleasure and pain. "Don't st-stop. D-don't."

Arizona uses her thigh to bring more force to her thrust and then I disappear into my own orgasm, feeling high for a brief moment. "Yessss. Fuck!" Arizona keeps her fingers inside of me, slowly twirling them around as I ride out the orgasm. "Keep going, keep-keep going," I pant, opening my eyes to look at my girlfriend beneath me. Her big eyes shining and a smug grin plastered to her face. Without any warning she increases her thrust, plunging into me again. I instantly follow her pace, grinding down onto her skilled hand. My next orgasm hits me rather quickly, Arizona rolling her thumb over my overly aroused clit and I'm gone.

"Ohmygod," I breathe out as I flop down onto Arizona. The hot skin on skin contact making both of us shiver. Arizona pulls out her fingers, ghosting both of her hands over my bare back.

"You are seriously skilled, woman," she chuckles oh so hoarsely sexy into my neck.

"Says the woman…who just gave me the most…intense…orgasms of my…life," I whimper almost lifeless in her arms. "You're in-credible!"

"And you're rather weak," Arizona smirks. I pinch her on the side. "Hey, ouch!"

"Don't call me weak… I'm not weak," I whine playfully.

"Weren't you the one that wanted to watch me get myself off?" Arizona questions.

"Shut up," I give her a light bite to her collarbone. "You take my weakness and make me insane. That's not fair!"

"At least my intentions started out being good," Arizona chuckles.

"As if," I run my tongue over her pulse point causing my girlfriend to shudder. "As if."

* * *

 **AN2: So, go wash your hands - and leave me reviews ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thanks for all the requests… it's awesome. Some of them might be featured in this chapter, if not… they're probably on their way.**

* * *

This is huge... _this is so exciting._ My body's almost bursting with anticipation and desire. Arizona just texted me that she's waiting for me... as in waiting for me to come home and have hot, hot dirty sex with her. That's what I'm reading between the lines, though. All my nerves are sensitive and vulnerable. All my thoughts are circling the image of my girlfriend and her naked body. _Jesus, I cannot wait to touch her._ Sure, our sex-life is healthy and amazing, awesome and exciting, even perfect... _yeah. It's **that** good._ But that doesn't mean I can't long to touch her and have my way with her even though I did so yesterday. It's like I'm insatiable when it comes to my blonde. And I'm not even sorry. Why would I be? It's outstanding to be with such a sexy and beautiful woman... who wouldn't want to fuck her and be fucked by her all the time?

I'm almost running up the stairs, fumbling to unlock the door. When it finally clicks, I push the door open. I step into the hall, sensing the room. It's pitch dark which makes me question this whole situation... _she did indirectly propose the hot, hot dirty sex, right? It wasn't just something I read into the message, right?_ Is she sleeping? Did she just want to cuddle and snuggle tonight?... not that I'm not up for any of that; I can't get enough of that actually but... the already pooling moisture in my panties, the images of a naked Arizona in my head and my throbbing pulse between my legs are in a complete different stage right now.

"Arizona?" I call out as I walk further into the apparent. I shrug out of my coat, hanging it over the back of the couch. I take off my shoes, one by one, leaving them in my wake as I rush towards our bedroom.

I get no reply. When I push open the door, I'm met with a bedroom only lit by a couple of candles. But my girlfriend isn't here. I shrug out of my blazer, hanging it on the back of the chair in the corner. "Arizona? Babe, where are you?" I try again as I open the door to the bathroom attached to our bedroom. No Arizona either. I turn around, facing the door leading out of the room and into the living room. And there she is. _There she is!_

Arizona's standing at the threshold of our bedroom door, wearing nothing but the blazer I just shrugged out of. My mouth goes dry, my heart skips a beat. She's out of this world beautiful and right now so fucking sexy. Her arms are stretched out, grabbing the frame of the door. Her long blonde hair's softly curled, cascading down her shoulders and resting at her chest. Her boobs very much out on display as the blazer's not being closed by the button. I ravish her body with my eyes while desperately trying to function as well. But she makes it so damn hard. I travel my eyes further down her body as she still doesn't say anything. Her trained abdomen, her perfectly shaped hips where the blazer ends. And then there's her captivating Venus-mountain, the most amazing thing I've ever known. And it's just there... _for me to look at_. But I need to touch it. I need to touch _her._

I step closer to my girlfriend, feeling how my desire burns inside of me, how my clit is pulsing and how much I crave her.

"Don't say anything," Arizona finally speaks, placing a finger on my lips. "Don't speak, don't make a sound," she continues. "Just strip."

I give her a questionable look, not really knowing what she's got on her mind. She gives me a reassuring smile before she tucks at the hem of my jeans. I look at her hand and then goes to yank them down myself. Arizona just stares at me in anticipation which makes my heart beat even faster. Once I'm completely naked, she leans in and places a soft kiss to my lips. When I want to deepen the kiss, she pulls back, shaking her head lightly which causes her hair to bounce around her face. _God, she's beautiful_. Fuck.

"A-ah," she states. "Bed!"

I follow her order, placing myself on my back in the middle of the bed. I scoot up a little as she comes to hover above me. I can feel the heath of her center, the warmth of her breath... it's pretty much just as hot as mine. She strokes my cheek, caressing my side and the swell of my breast. _Fuck, I need more._ I arch my back just a little, wanting to get whatever friction I can. She puts a flat hand to my stomach, pushing me down against the madras. "Patience," she husks into my ear. "Patience or I won't touch you."

I'm using all my strength to be patience now. Even though all I want to do is turn the tables and have my way with her. But I've somehow lost all ability to use my limbs, the look and feeling of Arizona taking all of me. I'm about to beg for her, but remember her request of me not saying a word. Instead I bite down on my lip.

Arizona kisses me softly causing a loud moan to erupt from my mouth, almost guttural. She takes that as a wordless plea and pushing her tongue inside my awaiting mouth. She kisses me fiercely and I hungrily adapt her rhythm, kissing her hard as well.

"Fuck, you're amazing!" Arizona growls, leaving my mouth to place open mouth kisses on my neck and chest. "I could touch you forever."

"Please..."

The minute I utter my need, I instantly regret it; afraid of Arizona suddenly withdrawing herself from my body.

"Ssssh," she snaps, removing her mouth from my neck. "No words. I'm in charge, got it?" I nod my reply, a new pool of arousal dripping from my sex due to my girlfriend's sudden change in character. But then she stands, then she walks away from me. I'm internally scolding myself for having said a word. Because I need her... _so much right now_. She's killing me with the suspense. She's killing me slowly and she knows is all too well... that only makes it a hell of a lot more hot.

She rummages through our chest of drawers, turning around with our strap-on hanging from her index finger. I gulp, my heart suddenly in my throat. All the while I'm soaking up the sheets beneath me, the look in Arizona's eyes so full of lust and love. She pulls it on, making it fit her just perfect. With the large cock sticking out from her center and the blazer hugging her body like she was some kind of office-woman... _yeah, all business-like_ … I'm almost cumming by the mere sight of her. She grins smugly, approaching the bed. When she finally hovers above me, the head of the penis touching my thigh, she smiles softly, her eyes asking me for permission. I give her a quick nod, desperation getting the best of me. She gives me a kiss, making her tongue run over my lips before using her hand to guide the intruder through my wetness. It feels amazing having Arizona guiding the dildo, it feels so amazing knowing that she is the one in control. When she deems the moisture to be right, she places the head at my entrance. Making sure not to hurt me, she guides it inside slowly, inch by inch. I take every inch she gives me, getting used to her size. When I've taken it to the hilt, I let out a sigh I didn't know I've been holding. Arizona bites down on her lips, looking down at me, carefully moving her hips in small circles. Giving her a final nod, she places both of her hands on either sides of my head. I grab her by her hips, readying myself for what's to come.

We look at each other. The love between us is so palpable, so strong... and that's why this feels so good. This is why this feels amazing and perfect and _just right_. She leans down and gives me a chaste kiss, and then she pulls back her ass. She thrusts into me almost gracefully, but I know that's just the first couples of thrusts while building up her pace. I love the way she's filling me, how she makes me so complete… and not just because of the strap-on attached to her body. It's a mix of it all.

Arizona quickly finds her rhythm. I follow her, meeting her every thrust as she slams into me. The animalistic growls leaving her throat adds to the arousal spilling from my sex. _It's unbelievable! And it's so fucking hot._

She slams into me, the strap-on going deeper and deeper at every pound. Some of the thrusts hurt a little but that's complete okay. It makes for it to be so much more because it's just as amazing as it's hurtful. I take it all, I take her. All of her. All she's giving me... _because she's giving it to me so good._

"Fuck, fuck, F-UCK!" I moan sharply which makes my girlfriend pound even harder into me, making the toy press hard against her clit as well.

"SHIT!" she shouts, her words echoing in the room.

"Keep going. Fuck. You're so good."

"You like this?" she growls. "You like me taking you like this, huh?"

"Fuck, yeah. You feel so. So fucking good. Inside of. Me," I moan with each of her thrusts, making her thrust harder into me by using my grip on her hips.

"You're so friggin' tight," she growls, her breathing uneven as she looks deep into my eyes. "I can feel you squeezing me inside of you. _God_ , you're _hot._ "

"Fuck. Keep. Fucking me. Arizona. Keepfuckingme."

Arizona pulls out of me for a second only to slam right into me with full vigour, making me scream out her name, my lunges exploding. And then it hits me, _the orgasm_. I feel my walls squeezing the strap-on as Arizona keeps on thrusting into me. She's almost there... she's just a simple vibration away from joining me in my foggy state of orgasm. I can see it. I can feel it. So I snake one hand between us, taking one of her nipples between my fingers and pinching it. Swirling my tongue around the other one is all it takes for her to cum undone as well, riding out her orgasm while carefully moving in and out of me. It feels amazing... _the sight, the orgasm, the aftershock_. It's all so much and it's all **so** good.

"For the love of God," Arizona breathes out, collapsing on top of me while still buried inside of me. I stroke her hair as she rests atop me.

"Exactly," I rasp, chuckling. "Shit, you were so hot. Like dirty hot."

Arizona rolls off of me, gently pulling the cock out of me and yanking it off. Situating herself next to me, she buries her face in the crook of my neck, her arm draping itself over my midsection. "Well, you wanted dirty, hot business-woman..."

"And that's your definition of such?" I laugh hoarsely. "No wonder I love you.

* * *

 **AN2: Thank you for reading. You know what to do!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: They're back… or more like Arizona Robbins and Eliza Minnick's sexual shenanigans are back ;) Enjoy your smut!**

 **PS. Google Translate's my Polish go-to, so bear with me.**

* * *

"Eliza... don't tease!" Arizona growls impatiently, writhing and pulling at the silk scarf currently around her wrists. "Please."

I don't say anything. I just savour the image of my girlfriend sprawled out in our bed, both wrists tied to the headboard. She's naked and beautiful... _and very aroused_. It's so visible, her legs spread wide just as she is writhing beneath me, displaying her glistening sex. I snake a hand down myself, dipping a finger through my slick folds to gather some of my own arousal. I ghost up my girlfriend's mesmerizing body, hovering above her; my knees on both sides of her.

"God, Eliza," she moans. I lower myself on her lower stomach, my wet center connecting with her bare skin. We let out a comfortable moan in unison. I see how she struggles with not being able to touch me. She arches her back, the action pushing her taut stomach up and creating friction to my clit. It's amazing and so freaking hot.

"Fuck, Arizona... you feel so good," I moan, grinding down and making sure to move in hard circles. "Mmh!"

"You're so wet!" Arizona breathes surprisingly, tugging at the material keeping her from touching me. "Fuck! Eliza. I need to touch you," she moans out loud, throwing her head back into the pillow.

My girlfriend writhes so sexily beneath me; all limbs moving, arching and vibrating. It's such a hot vision. I lean down, my face only an inch away from hers. She feels my breath onto her skin and desperately goes for the kill, seeking out my lips. Whenever she's close, I pull away just a bit, making my girlfriend groan in frustration.

"Eliza!"

"What's wrong, baby?" I ask innocently, grinding down one more time.

"Fuck!" she exclaims sharply.

"Oh, I plan to," I smirk, running my finger covered in my arousal over her bottom lip.

Her tongue is immediately out, needing the small amount of moisture I give her. "More, more," she breathes hoarsely. I stick my finger inside her mouth and she sucks it in, swirling her tongue around my finger. "Mmmmmmh."

I remove my finger with a loud pop, Arizona whimpering. I almost feel sorry for her, _almost_ …; her hands tied and her vision compromised due to the scarf around her eyes. Her senses are completely messed up right now... _but that was what she wanted_. She wanted to feel me taking over her body without her being able to do anything about it. And here we are... I'm betting she's coursing herself from suggesting the binding and blinding. But I'm betting she loves it, too.

"Uggghhh. Eliza," she growls in frustration as she arches her back. "Fuck me!"

"Potrzebujesz mnie gdzieś, kochasz?" I husk into her ear, knowing very well how my bilingual tongue turns her even hotter.

"W-what?" she stammers. "Mmh, G-god, Eliza," my native tongue doing exactly what I wanted it to.

"You need me somewhere, love?" I translate and she eagerly nods her head.

"Between my legs!" Arizona hisses out as her head violently shifts from one side to the other again and again. She's so hot when she's sexually frustrated. It makes me even more soaked. _Fuck!_

"Your wish is my command," I state before crashing my lips onto hers. My hands ravish her perfect breasts, pinching and kneading as I see fit. Our tongues clashes, the kiss being frenzied and full of animalized passion. "Oh my God!" I moan into her mouth as she arches her back, pressing her round mountains harder against my palms. I grind down, my movements being uncontrollable. _She's so fucking hot_. I squeeze both breasts rather harder causing Arizona to shriek.

"OH!"

"Święty kurwa ( _holy fuck_ ), Arizona."

I pull my lips off of my girlfriend's only to trail open-mouth kisses down her neck, biting down at her soft spot.

"JESUS!" Arizona hisses out, shooting her hips up the second I bite down again. It sends a shock through my clit and through my entire body as well.

I continue to lick and bite, to cause pain and pleasure as I pay tribute to the wonder that is my girlfriend and her incredibly sexy body. My tongue swirls around her nipples as my hand snakes down between Arizona's legs, spreading them more. The heat of her center hits my skin immediately causing more arousal to spill from my sex. I feel it and I know she feels it, too.

"Fuck! W-was that you?" she asks in shock, biting down on her lip. "Did you just?"

"You make me so fucking wet," I groan into her breast, biting down as I fill my mouth with her as much of her breast as possible.

"Holy God!" Arizona moans. "I need to _touch_ you! Eliza… Please!"

The desperation in my girlfriend's voice is such a turn on. Knowing that I'm the one causing this strong woman to beg; it's _sooo_ hot.

"Nuh-huh, baby. Remember? You wanted me to fuck you like this."

"Screw that, I need to touch you!" Arizona snaps.

"Not now because I'm gonna screw your brains out. Okay?" I place my thumb on her aroused bundle of nerves, making the blonde jump in surprise. I press down erupting a round of moans to spill from those gorgeous lips I love so much. Arizona's head goes back to shifting from side to side as she's torn between tugging at the silk around her wrists and bucking her hips to meet my ministrations. "Ready?" I smirk, though I know she can't see me.

"Please, Eliza!"

I situate myself between her legs, spreading her thighs as much as she allows. The scent of my aroused girlfriend hits me like a freight train. I inhale sharply and then runs my impatiently tongue through her folds. To say that she's soaked would be the understatement of the year. She's completely drenched. So much more for me to lap up. It's pure bliss. Arizona jerks beneath my touch as I relish in her arousal running down into my awaiting mouth.

"Fuck. Yeah. Keep go-going!"

And I plan to do just that. As long as she keeps giving me her juices I'll continue to eat her up, lick her like an ice-cream cone. It's a pleasurable honour, _really_.

I drag my flat tongue up her slit causing Arizona to arch her ass and go stiff. I place my tongue flat upon her clit and then press hard down while inserting a finger into her dripping sex.

"Ohhhhhhhh! Oh, oh. Yeah-yeah, babe-baby!"

I take her clit into my mouth, sucking hard as I thrust my finger deep inside of her. I drag it down her wall and then slam into her again, adding another finger to my thrust. I know she's about to cum; her sharp whimpers and loud moans being a certain give-away. And I decide to give it to her just now... I let my teeth scrape her hooded member as I slam into her using all my strength.

Arizona doesn't say anything; all her words being caught in her throat as she takes all I'm giving her. I feel how her impending orgasm is near, I see how she bites down into her lip; drawing blood for sure. And then she tightens her grip around my head using her legs. My head's clammed between the wonderful thighs of my girlfriend but I keep on sucking her clit. I keep pounding into her as she rides out her orgasm. She's a mess. She's a beautiful, beautiful hot mess. _She's my mess_. And I love it!

I still my actions and Arizona immediately flops down into the madras, all strength and energy leaving her body. I place a chaste kiss upon her clit before ghosting up her body. _God, she's perfect!_

Placing small kisses on her cheeks, I try to fill my girlfriend with the small amount of life that she needs to gain consciousness.

"Baby... you with me?" I whisper, nudging her nose with my own.

"Mmmh, hmmm," is all I get in return. I smile and pull down the scarf, revealing those piercing blue eyes I love so much.

"Hi," I breathe happily. "You good?"

"I think..." Arizona starts, clearing her throat. "I think you wrecked me," she rasps, chuckling.

"I hope not," I give her a sincere look, pecking her lips.

"God, my arms are soar," Arizona whines, screwing up her face. "Can you release me now?" she grins flirtatiously but the exhaustion in her words are palpable.

"I'll do whatever you want me to," I smile. "You know that."

"Clearly," Arizona states, sending me a known smile. One that says she knows that she can trust me with her entire life.

* * *

 **AN2: Another one of your requests. I hope you enjoyed it! You know what to do…**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: What do you know, another chapter of Bad Intentions? Phewww, it's been a while. I hope you'll enjoy this as much as you have the other chapters.  
**

* * *

"Arizona, that's cheating!" I exclaim wide-eyed as my girlfriend peeks at the first card in the stack.

"Cheating is _not_ okay."

"It's _just_ a game, Eliza. It's not like I'm cheating _on_ you," she shrugs, giving me one of her sultry looks. "It's just a silly game."

"Nothing is silly about this. This is serious!" I hold both of my hands in the air, squinting my eyes at her. "It's poker, Arizona. It's very serious."

"It's strip poker, babe. Nothing serious about that," she chuckles, folding the cards in her hand and placing them in front of her.

"It's _dead_ serious," I nod, pointing a her almost naked body. "And you're losing."

"Shut up. I don't lose!" she scoffs, resting both of her elbows on the table. Her face rests in her hands as she purses her lips.

The view is… _awesome!_... really, _really_ awesome. I've got her naked from the waist down. _Oh, I love poker._ I love _strip_ poker. Arizona's naked upper body is making my insides curl and my pulse throb in my sex, in my ears. _Everywhere_. I can feel Arizona all over me, and I haven't even touched her yet. Okay, okay. _Get a grip_. You can do this. _You got this, Minnick!_ I just need another ace to pair with the two ones I've got on my hand, or a ten to couple up with the one on the table. Then I've got the full house. _Then_ I'll be able to remove her skimpy skirt.

As Arizona leans in across the table, her one hand comes to cup my cheek. Her thumb runs over my cheekbone but I can't think about that now. _I can't_. Not when she displays her very naked chest for me. Not when she practically throws her breasts at me. _Oh my God, I need to touch them_. But I can't… _who the hell made that stupid rule?_

"If only I could touch you further down," she husks, sinking her teeth down in her lip. "I'd so have my hands between your legs right now," Arizona shrugs.

I press my thighs together, trying to stop my arousal from spilling out of me. My hands grasp the edge of the table like my life depended on it. Who the hell made the stupid rule of only touching the face until one of us had lost completely? _Me, yeah, that's who. I'm such an idiot_. But I only made the rule because I wanted to make the tension so good and so palpable. Because I wanted to kill Arizona with desire, _metaphorically of course_. I'm the poker master here. I'm the one who's won so much money back in high school because I'm the best bluffer in town. And I am good, I am _that_ good… because my girlfriend is only wearing the skimpy skirt. I removed her panties some while ago. She's sat almost completely naked while I'm wearing my panties, a loose tank top and my bra. _I'm so winning this_. Come on, ace. Come on, ace. _Give it to me_. Make Arizona naked. _Yes, please_.

"Cards. Play," I croak out, closing my eyes as Arizona dips her finger inside of my mouth. _I suck it, I do._ And I'm not even sorry. I take whatever I can get at this moment. My body is a mess… a hot mess burning for my girlfriend and her gorgeous, gorgeous body. " _Ohmygod_ ," I moan around her finger, opening my eyes. Arizona moves her finger painfully slow between my lips, making sure to toy with my tongue in the process as she toys with her own breast. My eyes are about to pop out of their sockets because of Arizona's doings. This is going to kill me… _me_ … and not Arizona. _When the hell did she get the upper hand here?_

All of a sudden, Arizona pulls her finger back and rests herself back in the chair. _I feel sad_. I feel so incredibly sad by the loss of her finger and the connection. Then she sucks her own finger, intentionally slow as she makes sure I catch the tip of her tongue swirling around her digest. "Mmmmh," she moans. "If only it's been inside of you."

 _Seriously, how am I supposed to concentrate?_ How am I supposed to function when she does… _that_? She's doing this on purpose. She's trying to throw me off my wagon. I can't let her pull me down. _I can't lose_. I'm not the losing type of girl. _I win_. I give, I take and I win. And right now I need to win so I can get the hot woman writhing beneath me. _I don't want to play anymore_. I need this stupid game to be over with.

"Play. Cards. Now!"

"Thought you liked poker, Eliza," Arizona smirks, popping her finger out of her mouth with a loud smack only to retrieve her cards. "After all, I'm doing this for you, you know."

"You, you said you wanted to do something… something f-fun," I mutter, my eyes fixated on the cards in my hand.

"And it turns out… this is _actually_ fun!" she perks a little too enthusiastically.

Because she really didn't want to do this in the first place. She kept on expressing her finding poker boring and no fun, and that strip poker is just some kind of weird try to get someone you lust for naked. _What's wrong with that?_ I don't get it. I tried my best to advocate my case and here we are. She caved only because I promised her she'd get to choose the next sex game in the future. What I didn't know what that she's actually quite good at this game… the game also being the freaking teasing and bluffing thing.

I can't reply her right now. I need the ace. I need one _freaking_ ace and I'll have her naked, on the floor… because, _let's face it_ , I won't be able to control myself long enough for me to get her to the bedroom.

"Someone's a bit too serious, huh?" she chuckles, making her breasts bounce. _Seriously, who wanted to play this stupid game?_ I need to touch her… _now!_

"It _is_ serious, Arizona!"

"It doesn't have to be."

"Just turn the next card, you know… the one you already know what is, so that I can rip that skirt off of you and have my way with you," I breathe out through my teeth as I try to control my ragged breath.

"As you wish," she licks her lips, going for the stack of cards on the center of the table in slow motion. _Ace, ace, ace. Come on, ace!_ Arizona's nipple grazes the surface of the table as she reaches in, and it makes my head spin. I can't anymore… I can't _not_ touch her. I need to pull that nipple, I need to suck it, I need to lavish it.

 _I've had enough_. I've had enough with her teasing and her slow movements. To hell with the rules and this game. _I'm done_.

I throw my cards on the table, clearing the surface with one swift motion of my arm. Arizona's eyes go wide in surprise. "Wow," she moans hoarsely which only adds to my arousal.

I waste no time grabbing her neck and pulling her lips onto mine, plunging my tongue inside of her mouth. Arizona grabs the back of my neck as well as our heads take turns on shifting to each side. The sensation of finally feeling her tongue deep inside of my mouth sends shocks down my spine and fuels the fire going on between my thighs. Okay, okay. _Perfect_. But I need _more._ Pulling my lips off of her, I raise myself. Throwing my shirt to the floor, I let my bra and panties follow. Standing completely naked in front of my hot girlfriend, I pull her up by her shoulders and press my lips onto hers once again.

"Fuck, you're so hot," Arizona moans into my mouth as her hands roam my back.

"Mmh. Shut up!" I hiss out, running my tongue against the roof of her mouth and taking both of her breasts in my hands.

"Ffffuck."

I back her away from the table… but it's just as I've foreseen. _I'm not able to wait_. I'm not able to control myself anymore. I need to have her here, now, on the freaking floor. She's clearly on board with my intention and bends her knees only to place herself on the floor as I hover above her body.

"Wouldn't _this_ be defined as cheating?" Arizona smirks, her breathing rough.

"Rules are stupid," I reply, running my tongue up her neck. The hand not giving me leverage goes to pool Arizona's skirt around her waist. Arizona moans loudly when I finally and eagerly run two fingers through her wet folds… _wow, fuck, this is amazing_. She _feels_ amazing.

"Oh my God, Eliza, shit."

"You feel so freaking amazing," I nip at her neck only to find her lips and plunge my tongue inside of her mouth. As I do so Arizona resumes her loud moaning, my fingers hitting home just as my tongue _just_ did.

" **Yes!** " she croaks out as she bucks her back meeting my thrusts one by one. Her hands hold my hips, guiding my own soaked core down onto her thigh. "More. M-more."

I attach my mouth to her breast, shifting between licking, sucking and biting. Arizona continues to writhe beneath me, trying to follow me rhythm but failing. This is frantic, this is not making love. This is pure sex, it is fucking… _it is fucking on the floor_ … because we couldn't control our raging libidos anymore. _It's intense and it's oh so freaking good_.

I feel my own orgasm getting closer as I rub against my girlfriend's muscled thigh, the sounds of Arizona adding to the powerful feelings exploding inside of me. Dragging my fingers down her walls while squishing her breast into my mouth as much it allows me to, I move frantically against my girlfriend.

"Fuck, fuck you're so good. Keep, keep going. Fuck me, Eliza. Yes, like that."

Her raspy voice, the feeling of her walls clamping around my fingers and my own pounding clit makes me dizzy. I'm cumming before I'm even able to control myself. Letting go of her breast, I arch my back, my head turned towards the ceiling. "Arizona! Yessss! _Ahh!_ "

Arizona pulls me down towards her, her lips lavishing my own as I ride out my orgasm. "Imma, Imma," she stutters while I increase my pace and add another finger. "So close. Please. So, so-"

Arizona goes stiff, her nails digging into my scalp as she cums undone and her back freezes a little levitated from the floor. Making sure not to pull out of her just yet, I continue to stroke her from the inside while rubbing myself onto her thigh in lazy circles. It feels so good… _so, so good_. Arizona let's go of my head and falls back against the hard surface.

"Holy…" she lets out as a whisper. "That was hot," Arizona chuckles, running a hand through her hair.

" _You,_ baby _, you_ are hot," I smirk, squinting my eyes flirtatiously at her before dipping my head and pecking her lips with small kisses. I pull my fingers out of her, the room filling with a wet sound. Instantly licking my lips, I run my three digests inside of my mouth. _The taste is sensational_. It's life-altering. It is confirming life itself. It is a taste of the only nutrition I'll ever never. _It's my nectar, it's my salvation._ It's the pure taste of Arizona.

Arizona's eyes follow my every move as she watches me lick my fingers clean from her orgasm. She bites down on her lip, _hard_. "Ohhhh," she inhales sharply as she guides my hips so that I'm laying completely atop her, our sexes meeting. I feel how my arousal drips into Arizona, and it only spurs me on.

"Mmmh," I moan as I add a little pressure to her clit with my own. Arizona's hands cup my butt and adds their own pressure. _That_ along with the taste of my girlfriend in my mouth… it's enough to make me cum again. _Jeez._ I adapt her rhythm as I continue sucking her off of my fingers.

"You are. So. Amazing," she breathes before cranking her neck to get a hold on my mouth… _or is it my fingers?_

I give her a quizzical look, silently asking what she's up to. When she licks the side of my hand, I get her drift. Popping my fingers out of my mouth, I let her in on my feast. Arizona quickly engulfs her mouth around two of my fingers, licking them clean from my the mess she's caused. The tip of her tongue pushes through my fingers, teasing the length of them and it makes me wild. _It drives me insane._

"Fuck!" I moan out, pushing myself harder against her center. "You drive me crazy, Arizona." Popping my fingers out of her mouth, she looks at me devilish. "What?" I arch my brow in amusement, continuing to run my hips against her in slow circles.

"Hit me baby one more time," she smirks, crinkling her nose in the most adorable way I've ever seen.


End file.
